The new Devilman Rise of the Armies!
by jboy44
Summary: Sequel to Birth of the New devilman Akihisa. Months have past and as More Demons show up a chance encounter will give Akihisa two things. One knowledge that they are other devilmen, and two how to find them, Gaining his new army couldn't have happened at a better time seeing as a demon army started to attack.


It a been a few months sense Akihisa had become Devilman and right now our demonic anit-hero was having an argument with his sister.

Akira crossed her arms as she sat on the couch telling her brother, " Akihsia I don't like this Yuuko girl or what she's doing to you, hair spikier making you look like a punk cursing fighting, raging, Dump her now!"

Akihsia growled his teeth appearing sharp, " Fuck no! I love her and She loves me! If you can't be fucking happy for your own little brother then I don't fucking need you in my got dam life!"

Akira growled , "I AM YOUR OLDER SISTER YOU WILL NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!" She then went in to slap him!

Akihisa, grabbed her hand and squeezed it making her fall over in pain and pee a little. " YOUR NOT MY SISTER! A sister dares about their brother, they don't insult him at every chance, They try to help them, not molest them! To me you are nothing but a fucking attempted molester who i just happen to share blood with! "

He then kicked her in the stomach so she fell over and he let go of her hand.

" I"m done with you! I'm done with your fucking trying to rape me! your insults and cold nature, and now not wanting me to be happy! I'm leaving and I never want to see you again!"

Akihsia then left to pack his things leaving Akira stunned.

A few moments later he came back in with a backpack full of his stuff and walked out saying, " See you again never you fucking bitch!"

He then left his house and a stunned Akira behind.

Akihsia was talking as he did he past by a window and over his reflection he saw his something similar to his devilman form, it was bigger red skin had more fur and looked more like a monster.

Akihisa shock his head to make it vanish, what he was Amon, the demon he merged with, As time went on the barriers between him and his demon half were fading his Devilman form was becoming more demonic, more powerful, and he was growing more savage, and heartless in combat.

Pretty soon it would be almost impossible to tell were the Human Akihisa, and the Demon Amon began or ended.

Akihisa then walked in to an ally way and looked around to make sure no one was watching him.

He was then covered in flames as he transformed into devilman!

His Devilman form had changed grown more demonic, the skin was no longer blue but pale white, the fur covered parts of his body were now covered in Exo-skeleton like scales plates.

His arms form the elbow down were also covered in this plates making his claws sharper and harder just like his elbow spike was larger and stronger. The scar like markings coming down from his shoulder was also now covered by one of those plates.

His eyes opened glowing golden, " I don't need her! I didn't need her before she came here and I don't need her now that I'm Devilman!"

He then spread his wings, they were still big and bright blood red sense they busted from his back covering them in his own blood.

The Devilman then put on the backpack and took off flight , " Stupid Bitch! I have the worlds end and an Army of Demons to fucking deal with I don't have time for her incest sick fuck problems of now being the one I'm fucking!

Devilman then stopped in mid air hearing the sound of another pair of wings!

He then turned to see a female demon her feet and hands were like the talons of a bird, she had a bird tail and feathers covering her crotch, she had white hair and large white wings coming off her head taking the place of ears.

She had nothing covering her bare breasts as she flow with a growl.

Devilman blinked he knew this slutty looking Demoness from somewhere then it hit him. Amon's memories!

Instead of dream Akihsia saw amon's dreams this Demoness was Siren Amon's yandere ex!

Devilman looked at her, " So siren let me guess your going to try and make me go mad to free Amon, or are you just going to try and fucking kill me to avenge him!?"

Siren then held up her right claw that held a glowing ring, " I will kill you and running is pointless Devilman! This is the ring of king Solomon the first devilman, this ring tracks devilmen, I'll just use it to find you again, I just wish I didn't waist my time on those other devilmen before I found you!

Akihsia growled he just learned he wasn't alone their were others like him and this crazy bitch was trying murdering them while looking for her, " Well then I'll just kill you! Then you that ring to find and unite my people! So when Armageddon happens I'll have an army with me!"

Devilmen then charged at Siren as his horns grow and bent to target siren.

The Bird Demon then grabbed the horns, " Horn attack are you kidding me!" she then ripped them off.

Akihsia then held his head in pain the stubs were his horns use to be now dripping with blood.

Devilmen then saw Siren held out her arms and he quickly flow out of the way as her bird talon like form arms flow and rocketed to him

Akihisa then span in the air to avoid them as he grabbed one, " You may know what I can do, But I know everything you can do!

Devilman then bend the fingers on the hand he was holding back making Siren scream in pain and fall out of the sky!

Devilman then smirked as he flow after her and saw her down on the ground were he through the arm at her making it's talons dig deep into her stomach making blood gush from her gut!

Devilman then grabbed her wings from behind, " and Unlike Amon Devilman fights fucking dirty to slaughter you fuckers!" He then grabbed her wings tightly and began to pull making the topless demoness scream, " No please no don't!"

Devilman then gave his demonic smirk as he pulled her wings off making her fall to the ground screaming in pain blood gushing from her head.

The Demon bird then fell over on the ground blood gushing form her stomach here her arm was and from her head.

Devilman then grabbed her by the head, " I've always want to crush a skull with my bare hands!" He then began to squeeze Siren's skull and right when it looked like the bird's head was going to boost something came out of nowhere and charged at devilman knocking him into a tree.

Devilman blinked at this thing he was between to large horns that came off the lizard demon's shoulders, It had a bull like body scale armor plating and a humanoid lizard demon face.

Devilman knew this demon, " Kaim! Still a male Yandere for Siren I see!"

Kaim growled and shock Devilman off him making Devilman spread his wings and hover in the air.

The Demon bull then said, " Don't talk like your Amon Devilman!"

Devilman blinked he was right for a few moments he thought Amon's memories were his own. Devilman then looked at his own hands in shock, for a moment not sure they even where his own hands!

Kaim's tail then extended and grabbed a tree and through them at Devilman making our half demon anti-hero flow out of the way of them, "I don't know what's killing me more you demons or being a devilman!"

Kaim then walked over to siren and said. " Siren I love you enough to give my life for you to win!" He then used his tail to rip off his own head.

Devilman blinked, " that the hell now!?"

Siren then stuck her hand into the neck whole were Kaim's head was and in a flush they had merged.

Kaim's body was still their but were his neck had been replaced by siren's damaged upper body.

Devilman blinked, " Female up top, but man down below! Like Satan was before he picked that fight with Akira Fudo, Wait Now I'm getting memories form the devilman before me! What the hell!? To this and the fucking freak ass Fusion dance!"

Siren the growled as she fired the tusk like horns of Kaim at Devilman like rockets

Devilman just caught both tusk missiles easily, " That didn't work with you hands? Why the hell would you try it again using some one else body parts! I mean really lady? Wait or is it sir now? This Female and male fusion thing is a fucking Grammar nightmare!

Siren then growled and screamed out, " COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

Devilman Smirked, " Now your bleeding to much to live, and as you are two fucking Yandere one of witch is a dude fused together I won't give you the honor of a fair fight!"

The fusion then used the tried to through anything in the park at Devilman just for him to caught them and drop them harmlessly on the ground like the tusk.

Siren screamed as everything began to fade she was dying like the devilman said, ' Even Amon at his worst would have given his opponent an honest fight before they die! You truly are a Monster among monsters Devilman!"

Devilman then smirked and said, " Why Thank you!"

The fusion then began to turn to stone and before long was a statue.

Devilman then landed and retracted his wings, " I don't know what is weirder turning to stone or the fact I didn't lose my backpack through this whole fucking thing."

Devilman then went to get the ring off siren's fingers to see it wasn't their, ' then that means it was on the hand I shoved into her gut, well only one reasonable thing to do!"

HE then smashed the statue to smashed and picked out the ring and put it on. Right away he looked into the green gem to see an arrow pointing him to another devilman. "Army here I come, Wait it's late I should probably go talk to Yuuko about this."

Devilman then took off to go see his girlfriend.

Meanwhile it was the middle of the night.

Yuuko was rolling around in her bed trying to get comfortable but couldn't she wasn't scared of demons after all with the knowledge of the book she demon proofed the house, it worked so well Akihsia could only get in if she asked him to come in.

She couldn't sleep because well she was missing her half demon boyfriend, and worried about him, after all hell it's self was after him.

IT was then she heard a tap on the window and looked to see Akihsia partly transformed.

He looked mostly like his human self minus his still plated lower half and wings.

She smiled and quickly opened the window and told him to get in.

Akihsia then walked In and removed his backpack, " Yuuko my love you wont' believe what I found."

Akihsia then held up the ring. And after explaining.

Yuuko smiled, ' so your not alone we can get an army to help fight hell and save humanity this is great."

Akihsia then removed the ring, ' But I don't think I should be the one using it. I mean I have to fight we don't want this thing getting destroyed so" Akishia then took Yuuko's hand and placed it on her wedding ring finger Making Yuuko blush, " and Yes this is also that."

Yuuko blushed and jumped into his arms, " Yes yes yes! I do I DO!"

Hideyoshi then walked in and rubbed his sleepy eyes, he was dressed in just a night shirt, " what's all the screaming about!"

Akihsia smirked, " Me and your sister are now engaged!"

Hideyoshi's eyes widened he was wide awake now, " NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Hideyoshi was visible paler, and Shaking.

Yuuko then showed the ring, " Oh yes my dear twin do you want to be best man or maid of honor because you could be both."

Akihsia then added, " Just like Satan. Get it Hideyoshi because you and Satan are both Hermaphrodites? "

Hideyoshi then turned pale and faint as he said, " But I don't want demonic niece or nephew!

Next day in school.

School was buzzing about Yuuko walking around with an engagement ring on her finger.

Himeji was crying at it, Sure Akihsia had Changed into an acid tongued bastard but that really turned her on, just like Minami.

So when Akihisa walked in she tearfully asked, " Akihsia is it true?"

Akihsia crossed his arms, ' Not that it's any of you yandere's business but use I proposed to Yuuko and she said yes! You and Yandere number two aka Minami are not invited!"

Minami and Himeji then held each other and cried as they said. " I need ice cream!" and " I WANT TO BE AKIHISA WIFE!" then they just broke down into anime style waterfall tears.

Akihisa smirked, " I'm a heart brake."

Later on in swim class

Yuuko was in her school swim suit looking at the ring, this thing worked she was able to find ten devilmen in her own class alone one of them was Kubo, and when she mentioned Akihsia was The Devilman they all jumped on to the whole Half demon army idea.

Yuuko smiled as she said. " I can't wait to tell Akihsia."

Then Akihsia walked out in a speedo making all the woman have nose bleeds as it showed off his abs pecks and other muscles.

The fighting he had been doing had given Akihsia quite a muscled body he wasn't ripped as his muscles could be hidden by his cloths.

All the women where having nose bleeds as was Kubo.

Kubo was passed out saying, " anus not prepared for this!"

Miharu was blinking, 'I'm not straight but I've never been tempted like this before!"

Akihsia smirked as Yuuko rapped her arms around him and said. " MINE MINE! My future husband MINE!"

Kouta blinked, " I think I may have just switched teams!"

Shouko then walked up to Yuuji, " you should be more like Akihsia Yuuji, Also they are getting married!" Shouko then held out a bat with nails in it to say propose or die.

Yuuji then paled, " Please someone kill me quickly before this yandere does!

A giant Frog like demon then jumped out and it's bladed tip tongue shot out and impaled Yuuji! Yuuji's last words were "thank you!"

Everyone ran screaming.

Akihsia hide behind a wall and transformed into Devilman and flow out, " one toad not to much to kill, " time to pay!"

Then out jumped more Demons and they charged at Devilman.

Behind him was a demon with white scaled skin multiple black spikes on his arms black talons and claws, a tail tipped in a mess of spikes, a red cross on his chest, his head had ten blue tentacle like dread locks.

His face had pure red eyes and blue lips he had no checks so his teeth could be seen through them.

Devilman blinked the memories of Amon coming to him, " Saylos Demon general! A general, next think you know Zenon well show, and before you open that mouth, 'I'll never join that hermaphrodite Satan!"

Saylos then growled and opened his hand and fired off crescent moon shaped energy blast " then taste my Psycho cutters!"

Devilman then flow out of the way just for a demon to jump out at him. The Demon had blades for arms and right when it looked like it would hit our half demon hero.

A web line pulled the demon away Devilman then saw a demon in insect exoskeleton armor plates, that covered everything but the his face which was pale white.

The helmet he had on had eight spider legs IT quickly spat webs from his mouth and tied up the demon before twisting his check snapping it. The demon then said. " I am Devilman Desperaux Second in command of the new devilman cop. And I happily serve under Devilman!"

The new devilman's voice was clearly Kubo's

Nine other devilmen then walked out and attacked the demon army leaving Akihisa to Saylos

Devilmen then glow and punched Saylos into the air. Saylos dreads then spread and flapped acting like wings to allow the demon to hover in the air. " so the Devilman has his army!" he then went to fire off his Psycho cutters only for Akihsia appear behind him.

Devilman then grabbed Saylos arms and put a foot on the demons back, " Can you say disarmed!" In one motion Devilman ripped off Saylos arms! Blood gushed form the demon who was screaming in pain.

Saylos then tried to fly away only for Devilman to flow down grab a car and through it at the demon.

The car hit Saylos hard so hard the demon fell out of the air, " Let's see who's army wins!"

Meanwhile Yuuko was hiding when she saw a teach had hidden wine in her hiding place and grabbed it. She remembered the club. How Akihisa was drunk when he became devilman, " Let's hope my heart is pure enough for this!"

Yuuko then drank it all and soon she was covered in flames.

Her skin turned red as fire covered her burning off her cloths.

Yuuko's point of view.

IT was working I was becoming a demon, strange thoughts entered my mind, I am Fla,…. No I'm Yuuko Yoshii Wife of to be of Akihsia Yoshii the devilman!

Flames then formed a bikini on my naked body covering me as my hair grow longer and turned dark red my eyes became pure black and when a demon found me I just breathed fire on it kill it.

I looked to see my ring still their and I smiled.

Point of view change to third.

The now armless Saylos tried to get up and run only to scream when Devilman's fist rammed through his stomach Akihisa then opened wide and bit out Saylos through from behind!

Akihsia swallowed the meat in his mouth when he heard Yuuko's voice coming from a demon girl.

The Devilman turned " Yuuko? You're a devilman now."

Yuuko ran up to him and hugged him, " Yes now we truly are soul mates."

The two half demons then kissed as the devilmen army finished off the last of the demon army.

The armies had risen Armageddon would follow soon!

The end ?!


End file.
